


Winner Takes All

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode 3.03, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he totally grabbed Steve's arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> He did, he did! The incriminating [ screen grab (ass) ](http://s1194.photobucket.com/albums/aa380/CheekyBeckett/Hawaii%20Five-O%20pics/?action=view&current=photo-2-1.jpg) courtesy of bookemdanno.net. Here is the [ animated gif ](http://h50bamftumblr.wordpress.com/2012/10/09/i-cant-blame-you-danny-h50-alexoloughlin-scottcaan/) version.

Once outside the interrogation room again Steve pauses and pulls Danny to the side. He motions Kono to keep going, they'll join her in a minute.

When they're alone he looks down at Danny and says, "So, we're allowed to play Grab-Ass at work now?" 

Danny pretends he doesn't know what Steve's talking about and attempts to look affronted. "Excuse me? What kind of talk is that? Kiss your super spy mother with that mouth? Well, you know, after you find her first."

Danny is deflecting and Steve is on a mission to call him on it.

"You know what I'm talking about, Dr. FeelGood. You totally grabbed my butt back there. I haven't been groped like that since Susanna Anderson in high school under the bleachers after I scored a touchdown." 

"Bet that's not all you scored..." Danny grumbled.

Steve raised his voice. "Be that as it may, you seemed to be going for a touchdown yourself. What's that about, huh? Refresh my memory." Steve leans back against the wall. "Aren't you the one who took my head off for brushing dirt off your pants after we hit the deck in that warehouse? Resulting in the ever memorable "Good Touches and Bad Touches at Work " speech, or "Steven Keep Your Hands To Yourself I Am Not A Loaf Of Bread"?

"Steve, you were not brushing dirt off of me you were giving me a more thorough physical than my doctor does. At least he tells me to turn my head before making me cough. And he doesn't do it in front of half the H.P.D." 

"Danny, you fell from a broken catwalk. I was checking you for injuries."

"If you had asked I could've assured you I did not get a hernia from falling a mere three feet."

"Five." 

"Whatever." Danny attempted to stroll away but Steve pulled him back.

"Nice try. We're not done here yet."

"Yes we are, now unhand me, brute."

Steve studies his face. "See that's the thing, I thought you were still mad at me."

"I am, you almost got me killed. Again. You'd think that would get old, but no, it never really does. It still raises my blood pressure. Go figure."

"You certainly raised MY..." and here Steve leaned over and whispered so closely his lips brushed Danny's ear, making him shiver, "...blood pressure."

Danny fought down the blush that threatened his face. "You have a one track mind, McGarrett." 

Steve lightly nibbled a lobe. "So do you, judging from the feel up. "

"Steve," Danny glanced around the empty corridor. 

He sighed into Danny's ear. "Ok, ok. I know how you feel about PDAs when we're at work. But you better start following your own rules or I won't be held accountable," said Steve, pulling back reluctantly.

Kono appeared at the end of the hall just then, signaling that they should get going to the suspect's house. 

Steve straightened up and Danny turned to go. Quick as lightning Steve palmed a large hand over one of his partner's smooth, hot, firm, perfectly rounded globes. Danny twisted around and looked like he was about to yell at Steve for despoiling his virtue.

Steve just laughed. "You started it. The current score of Grab-Ass is 1-1. Your move." 

For the rest of the night, Danny made sure he kept himself far out of Steve's reach. 

Until they were off duty. 

Then all bets were off and it was anybody's game.


End file.
